The Terror of the Universe
by Super Buu
Summary: A look through Super Buu's eyes during the episodes. For language and gestures. (Buu likes to 'flip the bird'. I'm serious)
1. Prologue

Time to Kill  
  
Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or Super Buu or any of the other characters.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Buu make you chocolate!" Evil Buu smirked as he watched his rotund counter-part try to gain the upper hand in their fight. Fat Buu proceeded to point his head tentacle at him and the change beam shot out and sluggishly spiraled towards him. Keeping his smirk, Evil Buu simply inhaled and blew at the beam, deflecting it and sending it back towards its owner. Fat Buu screamed as he was hit by his own attack. In a flash of light, a little chocolate figure fell to the ground where the once pink warrior sat. Evil Buu proceeded to walk over to the little sweet and after holding it for a little bit; he popped it into his mouth and began to chew the tasty morsel.  
  
After swallowing the last of the candy, Buu felt a sudden burst of power and with pink smoke shouting out of his holes, energy crackling around him, and a maniacal laugh that spread a smile across his face, the smoke encircled Buu and thus began the darkest hour the Earth ever experienced. 


	2. Dark Horizons

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Buu or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
I jacked the rating up because of Buu's Ekishou Ka. (When he rams his body down some ones throat.)  
  
Chapter 1. Dark Horizons  
  
When the smoke had finally cleared, Buu found he had a crick in his neck that he just couldn't get out. After cracking it a few times, he seeming grumbled a bit and decided to test out his new power. With that, he lowered his head and shot it back up and proceeded to power up a bit. When he was done, he found it quite ironic, that he was inside fat Buu and now fat Buu was the one on the inside. It was at that moment he noticed his appearance had changed. The first things that caught his attention were his hands. Gone were his gloves, now replaced by black arm guards that had a gold outline. His fingers were now short and stubby and as he was examining them, something caught his attention and he noticed some one over by his far left, by a large hill.  
  
It was man with a gray mustache, he recognized the man, and he was the other man's friend, the one who had led to his freedom and had been his first casualty. The man noticed that he was looking at him and with a cry of fear, he scrambled up the hill and picked up his gun and proceeded to fire upon him. Buu could have killed him before he reached the gun or he could have simply caught the bullets, but he decided to let them pass through him. It was worth it, the look on the man's face when Buu closed up the bullet holes was priceless.  
  
'Hmmm, that man had probably built up a thirst running up that hill, I should quench it for him.' With that, Buu ceased his laughing and proceeded to liquefy his body as he stretched him self over to the man, soon he was in full liquid form. He then proceeded to ram himself down the man's throat, spreading out inside his body until the man exploded and Buu quickly pulled himself together. He then descended towards the ground and rotated 180 degrees, bringing himself into an upright position and planted himself on the ground.  
  
'I forgot how fun that was.' Buu found his thoughts interrupted by a sound of fear and turned to see a man. ' Ah, another playmate,' Buu smiled and twisted his body around at the waste and 'springed' over to the human. The man ducked for cover as Buu made his way towards him. At the last minute, Buu stopped, 'this human, why does he seem so familiar?' Buu decided to move away and see if the human thought he was gone, he would look up. Just as Buu thought, he did look up and proceeded to rant on about something, Buu wasn't paying attention though, and he was looking at the man's face.  
  
And then man noticed he was still there and froze with fear. It was then that Buu recognized him. "Hercule." It was Hercule, and Bee was with him. Buu then noticed that was a group of high powers some where to his left. It was then Buu remembered the promise and immediately sped off toward them, determined not to wait any longer. He had waited long enough inside fat Buu and now he was in charge. His first order of business? Put an end to the waiting.  
  
[A/N]That's it. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to flame me but please be specific and not just say it 'sucks' or 'I suck'. I expect an intelligent response, not some thing from a seven-year-old, be specific, I figured I should let you know that I have taped all the episodes that Super Buu appears in, and I have watched them over and over. I could probably write a transcript, well at least for Buu anyway. But any way please review and be honest. I'll see if I post another chapter up tomorrow morning, but I'm making no promises. I know I was vague in Buu's new appearance, so here is a link to a website that has a bunch of Buu pictures. Just really pay attention to the Super Buu ones. (And for any of you perverts out there, it's his HEAD TENTACLE. I know what it looks like. I figured I should just warn you.) 


	3. Stall for Time

Disclaimer: (rolls eyes) I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2. Stall for Time  
  
Buu flew as fast as he could to the energies he sensed. 'Just a little further.' Buu thought to himself. Buu knew the promise had been made for two days, but he couldn't wait that long. 'Ahhhh, there it is.' Buu let a smile spread across his face as a tall structure came into view. 'They're just above it.' With that, Buu began his ascent up, towards his goal. 'So that's where he's been hiding,' A large, top-shaped building came into view shortly after passing the tower. With each passing second that building became closer and closer until finally he passed it and was now looking down on it.  
  
' The green man.' It was one of the three from before, when Babadi was still alive. He had tried to kill his 'master' and his two kid friends had interrupted his fight with the glowing gold man. Buu descended towards the ground and landed. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. The look of fear on their faces was just too much. "I've found you. Finally." Buu looked around but didn't feel the strong one's energy, or see him. 'He has to be here, this is the only place he could be.' Buu decided to announce his presence to the rest of the people by powering a bit. Still he was not here. Buu's patience was growing thin. 'Surely the fool had to have noticed that.' Buu decided to try a more direct approach. "Produce. PROOOOOOOODUUUUUCCCCCE!!!!!!!"  
  
Buu again powered up, but not as restrained as before, his energy surging around him wildly and thundering. As Buu settled down, the green man gained the courage to speak. "What?!? What is it?! What is it you want us to produce? Tell us!" Buu calmed down and looked at him as he cracked his neck. The green man took a step back and tensed up. 'Well seeing as how he's practically dying to know, I might as well tell him,'  
  
"I was promised a good fight. Produce the challenger, which one of you is it? Don't be shy, come forward, the time has arrived." Buu cracked his neck again with a smile and looked towards the two humans. " Are you the one?" "What? No way! I would have remembered a promise like that, Yamcha, was it you?" As the two began to bicker over who it was, Buu noticed some people running out of the castle. Buu paid little attention to them as he remembered the promise made to him. "The one who made the promise. He isn't here right now, where is he? The liar." The flashback ended for Buu and he again returned his full attention to those before him as he finished cracking his neck for the time being.  
  
He saw the green man turn his head slightly towards the largest tower of the castle and look at it. 'My fighter must be in there,' Buu decided to ask again. "PRODUCE." He said it in a more demanding tone. The green man quickly turned back to look at him. "He isn't here." Buu growled. 'They don't think I'm that stupid do they?' "Ok he's here. But he can't fight right now. Please, he's taking a nap." "Well then wake him up." "But he just went to sleep, let him rest a little more, I beg you! Look Buu, he could fight you, but wouldn't you rather fight him when he's at his maximum power? You want a real challenge don't you?"  
Buu began his ritual of cracking his neck as he thought about it. The green man had a point. He came here for a fight, not to waste his time. But he would have to wait for his challenge. "Waiting's no fun, I hate the wait!" "But the promise was made for two days! We still have ONE!" "Well that's true, but I' here now, produce." Buu continued cracking his neck, hoping the green man would give in before he finished. He didn't. "Do it now, produce."  
  
Buu cracked his neck a final time and returned his attention back to the green man. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he was arguing with himself. 'Hopefully it's to bring me my fighter. I'll give him a little push.' "Last time, produce." "Please, just one more day! He'll be at his best tomorrow, I promise!" Buu just looked at him with a cold, unreadable face. "Think about it! This might be your only chance to test your true strength!" Buu looked a little took back by his statement. "There are still plenty of people left on Earth that you can amuse yourself with while your waiting for this fight."  
  
The man looked like he was going to be sick. "What?! Piccolo!" The little green man had spoke up. "Quiet Dende!" The man, now identified as Piccolo silenced the little green man, who was know as Dende. Piccolo looked like he just sentenced some one to their death, oh wait, he did. He then looked shocked when Buu smiled at him. 'That's not a bad idea.' Buu then proceeded to walk to the edge of the structure and walked along it, looking down at the planet. He discovered he could see every thing from here.  
  
'Let's see, how should I do this? I could use a little fun and I love the sounds of hearing them cry and scream. There sure are a lot of them down there, but there might not be enough to last a full day. If there aren't enough to last a day, which would mean I would have to wait the rest of the day. Or-' Buu's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some one shout at him. He looked to his right, there was a woman running towards him holding a mop as if she was going to hit him. All of a sudden, Piccolo pointed at the mop and it broke in two. She then slumped to the ground and a large, bearded man came and picked her up. She started crying. Buu looked on for a moment longer and returned to the matter at hand.  
  
'Now where was I? Oh yes, I could hunt them down one by one, but I don't think there's enough left to last the rest of the day. Go down and kill them all one at a time, or just kill them here?' Buu continued this debate until he returned to his spot before Piccolo. He then turned and walked towards him. His mind was made. "Time to Kill."  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long, it's just that I'm writing these as I'm watching the episodes I have on tape. I want to be accurate. I wanted to make this longer, but I figured I should update soon. I want to thank MageofDarkness for being the first person to review this. I asked her, wanting the opinion of a good writer and I thank her for honesty. That's about it. Can't tell you when I will put the next chapter up seeing as of now I haven't written it yet. 


	4. What's an hour?

[A/N: Sorry I am taking so long to update, but you know how it is with school and having to watch the episodes as I am writing this. I will try to update faster but I want to make the chapters nice and long so they are worth the wait and not too ridiculously short. I would now like to thank Majin Sarah for her review. I figured I was the only one who had a huge obsession with Super Buu. Thanks again and I hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything associated with it.  
  
Chapter 3: What's an hour?  
  
Buu stepped before Piccolo, wanting him to have a front row seat of what was about to happen. Piccolo had a terrified expression on his face, as if to expect the worst. Buu just smiled at him and raised his left hand over his head and began to summon the energy for this attack. Once the energy was gathered, Buu let the energy ball that had gathered in his left hand explode into thousands of energy beams, all with one purpose: to seek and kill. 'They should be reaching the planet right.about.now.'  
  
One by one, he felt the energy signals of the humans disappear as his beams hit every living thing in sight. As felt the signals dwindle to practically nothing, he decided to cease with his assault. 'Better keep a few people around, just in case.' The sky began to lighten up with the number of beams decreasing. As quickly as it had been gathered, the energy ball shrank back into his hand. Piccolo practically collapsed and began to mutter something about wishing them back, what ever that meant.  
  
Buu decided to introduce Piccolo to his favorite attack. "Human extinction attack, how do you like it? Now where is the strong one?" Buu finished with a crack of his neck. " I see, yes, we just need a short time to prepare him. He can be ready in one hour if that's ok? Please Buu." ' Should I wait the hour? He said they needed a short amount of time, but for all I know, an hour could be another way of saying a day, I'll see how long it is and then I'll decide on it' Buu cracked his neck as he frowned. "What's an hour, how long is it?"  
  
With that, something popped into Piccolo's hands and he placed it onto the ground. It was made of glass, skinny in the middle, but fat at the top and bottom. It had inside that was slowly falling into the bottom portion. "When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, one hour will be up." Buu approached the glass container and looked at it with child-like curiosity. He cracked his neck and quickly came to the conclusion that he would have to wait to long for the sand to hit the bottom. "No way." Buu growled at Piccolo.  
  
"Why not? What's an hour? It's no big deal. Unless you're scared, is that it Buu?" Buu turned his attention to the loud mouth girl who had the nerve to call him a coward. "Loud mouth girl, you should die." With that, Buu pointed his finger at her, prepared to burn her to a crisp. Before Buu could kill her, Piccolo pointed at her. "Wait, you know Hercule, that's his daughter." Buu paused for second and found he couldn't kill her, the mere mention of his name had prevented him from killing the girl. 'Why can't I kill her? It should be the simplest task.' "One hour, she's asking, Hercule's girl, not us, her!" 'He could be bluffing, better make sure.' Buu took a step back in shock and then growled. "It's true. Her scent it's like his. Very well, this Majin Buu will wait one hour, then I will kill you all." Buu realized that it was pointless to continue to try and kill her, so he gave in and proceeded to watch the sand fall. He wanted to make sure that the hour was an hour. That and he was bored, and it took his mind off the waiting for a bit.  
  
As Buu sat, his mind wandered to various things, what to eat, will the fighter match his new power, why an hour had to be so long. 'Huh? What's that?' Buu felt a huge amount of energy and it was growing by the second. 'This power, it rivals mine." Although he didn't show it, this knew power shook him up. The fighter wasn't on the planet, but some where else. But the real shocker was that it was growing! It was strong, strong to be at a level near his, but not at his level. Buu decided that if wasn't really strong, he should pay no heed.  
  
'Maybe it's my fighter. I guess I'll have to wait and see.' 


	5. No More Waiting

A/N: I would now like to take this to time announce that I purchased the Fusion Saga (Uncut) on DVD. And I will now follow those, when they arrive. I might have to jack up the rating, but I was planning on putting some PG- 13 themes in here sooner or later. For those who wish to know, I purchased the Fusion Saga on DBZStore.com. If you have a spare $100 lying around, I recommend it to any Super Buu fan. They also have it on VHS for about $80.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Super Buu! ( Well technically, it's the IF Labs Fusion Collection Super Buu w/ Gohan gi. But it's mine, all mine. Legally I might add!)  
  
Chapter 4: No More Waiting  
  
Buu continued to sit and watch the hourglass. 'Could the sand move any slower?' Buu was trying to be patient, but he hated waiting for anything for a long time. He could have killed everyone here and have started his fight already if it wasn't for that girl. But the fact that she was related to Hercule had caused his other half to spring into action and it prevented him from giving the final blow. As Buu sat, his mind wandered to various things, 'What to eat, how to kill my opponent, who is it was, will I meet the owner of that large power?' All these thoughts ran through Buu's head. But the one that always remained was the waiting. The glass case was about a fourth of the way full now.  
  
'When will the waiting be over?' Buu noticed in the corner of his eye that someone was walking towards him. It was the woman from before, the one with the mop. She had a determined look on her face, as if she was about to do something brave. 'Or stupid.' As the woman continued to approach him, he began to think of ways to kill her. 'Make her chocolate? No, I'm not hungry now. But changing her into food does sound like a good idea." Buu was temporarily brought out of his train of thought when she slapped him. Buu didn't even look at her or listen to what she was saying. By the time she had gotten out what she had wanted to say, Buu had made up his mind. "Do like eggs?"  
  
With a simple flick of his head, his head tentacle was pointed at her and he shot her with his change beam. In a few seconds, an egg rolled around where she once stood. Buu sat up and proceeded to crush the egg under his heel. After seeing his work, he returned his full attention to glass-case. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I could have eaten her later. Oh well, there's still plenty of people here that I can eat.' Buu continued this train of thought for a few minutes before it returned to his fight, and then the wait.  
  
With each passing moment, his anger slowly grew and the control his other half had on him weakened in turn. Buu's anger soon grew to enough of an extent that he overpowered his other half, with a little help of powering up of course. Buu roared in his rage. "NO MORE, NO MORE WAITING!" The hourglass shattered as he pronounced to the others that his patience had run out. "No, it's only been thirty minutes!" Buu looked towards the owner of the voice. Piccolo. Buu glared at him as his body was outlined in a purple light. "Wait! You won't have a challenge if you fight him now, the hour isn't over!"  
  
Buu raised his right hand and pointed his index finger in Piccolo's general direction. He shot a blast from it and it just barely missed Piccolo's feet. Buu then raised his hand further; finger still pointed, and waved it in a scolding gesture, his other hand on his hip. "Ah, ah, ah, ah. I'm done, I'm done waiting, I'm fighting." With that, Buu proceed to power up in an even more violent manner than he had before. "COME OUT DO YOU HERE MEEEEEEE!" Buu felt the ground crumble at his feet as he called for his fighter to finally show his face.  
  
After a few more seconds of this, Buu finally regained control over himself. He then returned his attention towards Piccolo, who was descending back to the ground, the girl under one of his arms. 'I hope for his sake that he can take a hint.' Piccolo then landed, and after setting the girl down, proceeded to stare back at Buu, his face a blank. This went on for a few seconds more and then Piccolo spoke.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you to him, let's go." 'Smartest thing he's said all day.' Buu thought as a grin etched across his face as walked over to Piccolo. When he was a few feet in front of him, Piccolo turned face, and proceeded to lead him inside, the girl had avoided him. As they walked under the over hang, he passed by three people, a man, a woman, and the large bearded man from before. As soon as they entered the castle, a staircase lay before them, Piccolo walked right towards them and Buu, playing follow the leader for the time being, followed him. The staircase curved a little bit, then it straightened out and led to a catwalk.  
  
Piccolo then turned to his left, walking down the catwalk, with Buu in tow, the smile still on his face. As they walked across it, it soon turned into a hallway that led to a large spiral staircase. Buu's smile disappeared as soon as he caught sight of Piccolo climbing it. Buu followed, determined to get his fight. After going up a few flights, Buu voiced his annoyance. "Do we have to climb all these stairs?" "I'm afraid so" was his response as Piccolo turned his head back slightly. 'You better be afraid, because if we don't get their soon.' Buu thought to himself as they continued their trip.  
  
After climbing the stairs, they went through one doorway and into the one that lay before them. They then entered another long, narrow hallway. After walking down it for good while, Buu let out a small growl. Soon after Piccolo made a left down a doorway that led to a staircase, but going down instead of up. 'More stairs!' "Come on, how far is it?" "Not too far, we have to go down a few flights to reach him." "Down?! After climbing up all this way?" " I assure you it's the way to get there." Buu accepted his response for the time being.  
  
This staircase led them into a hallway of twists and turns. After entering another doorway, Buu began to lose his patience. "Where is he?" As Buu said this, he powered up, an invisible sphere formed around him, crushing everything near him. Piccolo stopped as Buu announced that his patience was running out. Buu took a few steps forward. "It's not far now." And with that, Piccolo continued to walk, eventually leading to yet another staircase, this one again leading down. Buu was about to explode, when he saw that the staircase only led to a small catwalk. Seeing as how his little journey was almost over, Buu increased his power slowly, to prepare himself for the fight that lay ahead of him.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the floor. After a taking a few steps, Piccolo stopped and turned towards Buu. He grinned. "Would you care to eat before the fight?" 'Eat?!' "No! I don't want to eat, you take me there now before I break you in half." "Of course." With that, Piccolo began to walk again and Buu soon follow him. After entering a short hallway, they came to a door, the only door that they ever went to. 'Finally' Buu smiled as Piccolo extended his hand towards the door and turned the knob, opening it.  
  
A/N: Whew, my longest chapter yet and my quickest update. I'll try to update like this more often, but I can't guarantee anything. Please review and give me your thoughts. 


	6. Is this a joke?

REVIEW RESPONSE: That's ok. I was planning on focusing on Super Buu the entire time, after all the story is from his point of view, so that'll be where the entire focus of that time period. The show was pretty vague on what he was doing with in that time period. We do know he was raiding candy shops, posing on mountains, and was interrupted in destroying the planet. I did have a vague idea of what I was going to do, but if you have any ideas, please let me know.  
  
I figured I should mention this, as I stated, I purchased the uncut version of the Fusion Saga and once it arrives, I will use those instead of the ones on TV. The reason I am bringing this up is that the original Japanese version is also on them, so I might use material from there as well. I had heard a rumor that the whole scene when Super Buu absorbs Piccolo and Gotenks was a lot longer than what they showed us. I'll let you know if it is true or not. Other than that, thank you for your review.  
  
Chapter 5: Is this a joke?  
  
The door opened and Piccolo stepped inside, Buu followed him. Piccolo held the door, and closed it behind Buu. He didn't notice, he was looking for his fighter. "Where is he?" Buu continued to walk. The building wasn't that big, It had a table and a bed or two out in the open. It then led to a large area that was completely white. Buu then looked a bit shocked. It wasn't the scenery before him though; it was WHO was before him. Two kids. They proceeded to turn around and point at him. They were talking about something being ready, but Buu was still in a bit of shock.  
  
Buu shifted his head to the side, and groaned in annoyance. ' This was not what I had in mind. I was expecting one kid, not two. This can't be right.' Buu turned around and looked at Piccolo. "Those kids?" "That's right." Buu turned around at looked back at them and sighed. 'This has to be a trick.' Buu looked to Piccolo again. "Where is the fighter?" "It's them." Buu then let a look of frustration cross his face. 'I can't believe I am stuck with these two kids. All they're doing is rhyming and posing.' Buu decided that he should accept this for the time being. 'It's better than nothing.' "Let's begin." The two continued to talk and where still posing. 'Well if they are going to goof around, I might as well make the first move.'  
  
Buu shot towards the kid on his right and punched him in the face. "Ow, What's wrong with you? You can't just come swinging like that without any warning. Don't ya know what a sucker punch is? That's something that only inexperienced fighters do. Do you understand what I'm saying? Were trying to prepare to give you a fair fight, so why don't you try some patience!" Buu was little disgusted by his whining. "Now we're going to power up, you stand there, be quiet and I'll tell you when it's time to fight." Buu decided to do what he was told, seeing as how he couldn't take any more whining.  
  
"Go!" They proceeded to do even more posing and where doing the exact same thing, but were only opposite. "Fuuuuusion, ha!" They then touched fingers together and began to glow. 'What are they doing?' Buu had a look of immense confusion on his face. When the light finally dimmed, only one boy stood there. A boy who looked vaguely familiar to Buu. "Nice to see you again, Majin Buu!" The boy struck a pose, as if to make his statement more dramatic. It took a few more seconds for Buu to final put pieces together. 'It's that cocky kid from before.'  
  
Buu smiled. "Ah yes, there's my fighter, too bad no one is here to witness your final hour." "Final hour? That's pretty clever, guess you tell jokes now that you're not a tub of lard. But I've been changing too. And you're in for a real surprise when my fists start flying." 'Changes huh? Well from what I've seen so far, your still full of yourself, let's see if you got what it takes.' As Buu finished this thought, his opponent charged him, and proceeded to kick and punch him. 'I better not attack, I can't stand to hear someone whine.' After a few more seconds, his opponent stopped and looked shocked. Buu thought that he was shocked because he was not fighting back.  
  
"You said you would tell me when I can start fighting." "Yeah, ok, just wait here for a second." With that, the boy levitated away and landed. With that, the staring contest between the two began. After a few more moments, Buu began to crack his neck a bit. "This won't take long, earthlings are weak." "Not me, I just got to get warmed up first. Then I'm deadly." Buu appeared a few feet from the boy. The boy took a step back, with a look of surprise on his face. Buu smiled. ' All that talk and he doesn't even have his guard up? Pathetic.' The boy then quickly hid his surprise with a smirk and got into an attacking stance. "This next move is a new one I've been working on. Tell me what you think." With that, he disappeared and reappeared above Buu.  
  
"A nuclear kick!" He then dived bombed Buu and gave him a kick to the side of the head. He then landed behind him. Buu then turned his head 180 degrees and smiled a toothy grin at the boy. 'NICE opening move' "Well that went well. Detonate!" He then gave Buu a kick in the lower back and after a few seconds, there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Buu was perfectly fine. 'These are what he calls attacks?' The boy took a few steps back and then he began to spin his arm around, like a wheel.  
  
He then ran towards Buu. "You better prepare yourself for the spindle top punch!" Just as he was about to reach Buu, something happened. "WAIT!" His hand was touching Buu's stomach. He just needed to follow through with the attack to make some damage. The boy looked to Buu in confusion. Buu bent down "Not there," He leaned up and pointed to his chin. "Try my face." 'Better move this a long. This is getting a little ridiculous.' "Don't tell me how to fight!" He then spun his arm once again, and he soon had his attack going. He then levitated up and came with in punching distance of Buu, who still had his finger on his face.  
  
"How about a chopper on your chops whimp?!" 'If you don't want me to tell you how to fight, why are you doing exactly what I asked you to do?' The boy then punched Buu and Buu was knocked back and his upper body had twist with the impact. After a few moments, Buu brought his body back to the right position and the boy saw that Buu's eyes were now red where they were once white. He smiled. 'I done enough waiting, now it's MY turn.' With that, Buu proceeded to power up and a blue sky with clouds over head formed. The ground also froze. The boy found that out the heard way, the ground froze over his feet. Buu looked at him like he was an idiot. 'This is going to be long day.' The boy pulled his feet out of the ground and proceeded to charge at him with his index fingers pointed out. Buu easily sidestepped him. The boy then rammed into Buu's back, knocking him forward. Buu looked bored out of his mind. He wasn't even paying attention to the ridiculous names the boy was shouting out. He got punched in the face, knocked into the air, and was pummeled. 'Could he be any more pathetic? He's so weak. His punches don't even tickle.' The boy paused for a second and read something on a piece of paper. He then ran towards Buu. Buu smacked him back. 'That outta knock some sense into him.' Then boy stopped himself and stared at Buu before grabbing his face. "Well it looks like you can take hits pretty well. You're a lot stronger than you were the last time we fought. But I planned for that." He than got into a fighting stance, followed by grabbing his face again.  
  
The boy then looked towards Buu, or rather behind him and he looked shocked. He then got a determined look on his face. Buu looked at him quizzically. The boy walked up to Buu. "Need a couple of minutes. He then walked around Buu and walked towards the entrance, where Piccolo had his head in his hand. He then tugged on Piccolo's cape and the two began to have a conversation. The boy looked back, seeing Buu watching them, and proceeded to drag Piccolo out of sight, for some privacy. Buu could see that they went behind one of the giant hourglasses.  
  
Buu looked at them. 'What are they doing? Are they talking? I thought we were fighting. I came here for a fight!' Buu's patience began to grow thin. He wanted a fight and he was going to get a fight! Buu began to growl, a frown formed upon his face; he was at his last nerve. "All you people do is TAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLKKKKKKK!" He powered up, as he usually did when he lost his temper. Buu turned around to see the boy charge him and began to fly his fists blindly, attacking every thing, even the ground, as well as Buu's body.  
  
The boy then formed his body in the shape on an L and he began to spin around. He then flew towards Buu, Buu easily avoided the attack and the boy ended up drilling himself into the ground. Buu walked towards him. "Feeling dizzy? I've had enough, I should be fighting great warriors. There's nothing GREAT about YOU." " Is that so? 'Cause I've got a secret. I've been using a little strategy and I'm stronger than you think." The boy then began to glow and after a flash of light, he was out of the ground.  
  
"Nice move huh? You know if I was you, I'd start running about now." He then gathered some energy in his hand and then quickly got rid of it. Buu took a step back in surprise, 'Where is he getting this power from?' "Super Sayain!" Then the boy raised his hands over his head and energy began to spiral around him then it shot up, followed by an over dramatic light show.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
A/N: I am so sorry. I wanted this to be longer, but I wanted to update by the end of the day. I am sorry those I told that this would be longer. I ended up being busy. Again I am sorry. 


	7. What the hell is that!

AN: As of this chapter, ever thing will be from the uncut saga. Now I know what you are thinking, when is he going to shut the hell up about those damn DVD's of his? Right now. Also, if any reader has any ideas on what Buu is doing and/or thinking, please don't hesitate to give me your opinions. Just make sure you tell me who you are. I want to make sure I give the credit to those who deserve it. As for the absorbing thing with Gotenks and Piccolo, it was bullshit. Hate to disappoint you, but it's true. Also, Hercule will now be referred to as Mister Satan. And about me going back and changing his name in the previous chapters, wouldn't that make this note pointless? That's about it for now.  
  
Chapter 7: What the hell is that?!  
  
As the light dimmed, Buu was surprised to see that the boy now had blonde hair and green eyes. 'Just like the other fighters. Wait, the liar had called this something, what was it now? Super Saiyan? Yes, that's it. Super Saiyan.' The boy then proceeded to power up even further. It was an impressive power up, but as usual, he was being over dramatic. "Time to put the goofing around to an end. What do you say ugly?" He was jogging in place. "Are you ready?" He then got into fighting stance, followed by getting into a thinking position. "But I'm not exactly sure which of my moves I should throw out first. I'll save some for later, but I have to use a good one right now." He was now sitting.  
  
' Uh, his moves can't be that good. From what I've seen, his moves all suck and he hides it by being flashy, why am I even fighting him?' Buu tilted his head and growled. "He's getting impatient! Gotenks, get up!" Piccolo again, obviously he realized the seriousness of the situation, unlike some other fighters. Gotenks sat up on the floor for a little more, then sat up and said something about being in half. "The Cosmic Halo!" With that, Gotenks pointed his finger up and created a ring. Buu narrowed his eyes. 'What's this?' Gotenks then 'threw' the ring towards Buu and stopped it over his head.  
  
Buu just stared at the ring. It then grew wider and came down around Buu. Buu looked at the ring that surrounded him. 'What's this suppose to do?' The ring then shrank around Buu, growing smaller with each second, slowly squeezing him. Buu frowned as he tried to prevent the ring from getting any closer. After a few more seconds, Buu was moaning in pain. Then he threw his head back and began to scream. "Look's painful, I'd give you a breather, but it looks pretty good from this end." Buu then seemingly passed out do to the pain.  
  
Buu then looked up to Gotenks. "Gothca." In reality, Buu was just acting. Buu then began to gather the energy needed to free himself, the concentration not hidden on his face. 'Just a little more.there.' And with that, the ring that had captured Buu exploded into a thousand little pieces that melted the ice when they hit the ground. Buu then began to brush away any particles that had remained on his body, mostly his chest. Once he was sure that they were all gone, he looked up and chuckled at Gotenks. Gotenks looked scared out of his mind.  
  
He then quickly hid his fear behind a smirk. " Hahahahahahaha. Just what I thought you'd do, your moves are so predictable." " If you really think that, then you have your guard up." With that, Buu launched himself at Gotenks, stopping a few inches away, he then brought his hands together, as if to slam him between them. Gotenks took to the air before Buu could crush him. "Missed me-" "Wrong." Buu quickly caught up and appeared in front of Gotenks. After smirking at the cocky little bastard, Buu punted him up into the air. After surveying his work, Buu flew up, chuckling to himself all the way. He then flew after Gotenks. He quickly caught up to the boy, who was continuing to ascend into the air.  
  
Back facing Gotenks, Buu chuckled as he did a back flip and kicked Gotenks to the ground. Buu then flew towards the ground. He quickly appeared in front of Gotenks upside down he then drew back his fist. "Wait! Hold on!" Too late. Buu already punched him in the face and sent him flying back towards and knocking Piccolo into one of the rooms in the little building. Buu then smiled. 'Stupid little fool, that was so easy.' Buu then rotated himself and planted his feet onto the ground.  
  
He then crossed his arms, and began to tap his finger. 'I hope I didn't knock him out, he makes such a nice punching bag.' After a few more moments, Gotenks and Piccolo walked into sight. Buu turned his frown into a smile. 'Great, I almost thought my fun was over.' Gotenks, who had been looking at Piccolo, turned his attention towards Buu. Buu, still smiling, gestured to Gotenks to come over and have some fun. He then took off, back towards Gotenks.  
  
"Come here!" The boy quickly caught up with Buu and they began to exchange blows, well actually Buu blocking Gotenks' blows. Gotenks then shot away from a punch Buu threw at him. Just like before, Buu flew up behind Gotenks and knocked him down to the ground. Buu then shot towards Gotenks. Buu let out a roar as he came down. Gotenks then planted his feet on the ground. He then powered up and shot towards Buu. Buu was taken off guard by this sudden move and it showed. 'What the-' "Heads up!" With that, their heads came together; a shock wave showed just how powerful the collision was.  
  
At first, Buu was in a daze, then as he hit the ground, his head began to hurt, and he had the bump to prove it. He then looked at Gotenks. Gotenks had his middle finger up while the rest were curled. "Hey Majin But! How's that head ache feeling?" Buu hadn't been on Earth long, but he knew what Gotenks was doing. 'That little shit!' Buu growled as he tried to stand up. "I guess your not indestructible, are you big guy? You know I've got a certain move I've been saving for this exact moment." Buu was breathing heavily now, trying to distract his attention away from the pain.  
  
"I hope you enjoy it!" With that Gotenks began to power up, returning the scenery to its original white color. "It's new, so sorry if it's a little sloppy. A Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack." 'The hell? After that kind of power up, Buu was expecting an impressive move. With a name like that, he was taken completely off guard. "HA! Gotenks' stopped powering up and proceeded to blow a white 'balloon' Buu was just blinking. 'What the hell is he doing?' After reaching a certain size, the balloon stopped growing and flew up into the air.  
  
Arms began to form as well as a body began to form. Then the arms reached into the body and pulled the head out, which was identical to Gotenks'. "Hi. Ready Buu?" 'It spoke? First his moves go from being ridiculous to just plain fricking weird.' Buu just stared and blinked.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: As I promised, uncut. As for the summary and the 'finger', later in the episodes, Buu dose do this at least twice. I'm not going to say when, because that would be spoiling it. And for that "Gotcha," I the original, Buu says, "Just kidding" But I think this sounds better than "Just kidding" and "Watch this". I have started on the next chapter, but I wasn't planning on putting it up any time soon. If I can get 3 reviews from three different people, I'll post it as soon as possible. If not, it will just go up when the mode suits me. Oh, how do I get Italics to show? This is my first story, so I haven't figured it out yet. If any body can help me, I'd be really grateful. I have MS Word. 


	8. Forever!

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, It was just I had three projects, losing track of time, stuff to do around the house. But most of all, I just didn't feel like it at times and I apologize to all the frequent reviewers, I hope this pleases you. With that out of the way it's time for review responses.  
  
Mirai no Majin Cat: I'm glad you like this. Buu's my favorite character too. Poor Buu  
  
Sierrakoi: Wow, your one of my favorite authors on FFN, so getting a review from you is a real honor. Yes, well I AM cool, and what's not to love? (laughs) But seriously, it IS a difficult task to step into the mind of the most bizarre and awesome DBZ character ever. I did have to put a lot of thought into this, it almost made my head explode, but that's one of the challenges we writers face. I thank you again for the review.  
  
Majin Sarah: My biggest supporter. I'm glad you liked it. I had migraines, but hearing your praise is worth it and I mean that. Thanks for your support.  
  
Laptop765: Hahaha, I have to have some fun writing this. Yes, well as you can see, I don't put up new chapters that often, so I do this to let the reviewer know how I feel about them and their reviews.  
  
Treva980: It's perspective, it's a common mistake, and I have done it too. Yes, it is hard, because Buu is a very complex character; he shows signs of great intelligence one minute and he acts like a kid the next; also you have the fact that all the Buu fans who read this are counting on me to keep Buu true. Your welcome and thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Super Buu, DBZ, Miruko, or Inuyasha .  
  
Chapter 8: Forever?  
  
Buu just stared at the Super Ghost as it went on about itself. 'Uh, Even his own creations are cocky.' The ghost then floated in front of Gotenks and they both did some little routine. Buu had a look on his face that could be described as either utter disgust or utter disbelief. 'Uh, it's bad enough the thing looks like him, but does it have to act and talk like him too?' Gotenks interrupted Buu's train of thought.  
  
"Get ready ugly for the beat down of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" "That's me!" With that, the 'Super Ghost' took off and launched himself towards Buu. Buu just stared at him, then he quickly got into a defensive stance, and he was ready for any thing. As watched the 'ghost', it became apparent to him that this guy was going to ram him. Buu soon smirked and gave the little ghoul a taste of his forearm, nailing the ghost in the chin. Buu's grin widened at this lame excuse of an attack. 'All too easy,' After a couple of seconds, the ghost grinned and he began to glow. 'What the-' A massive explosion prevented Buu from completing that thought.  
  
The explosion wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but it was powerful enough to damage him. Half of his lower arm was gone, and what was left of it was a melting stump, Buu himself looked like a melting wax statue. 'H-h- h-how?' This was the only thought that ran through Buu's head as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. 'That thing wanted me to touch him, which is why he charged me. He knew that of I saw that he was going to try and ram me, I would block it.' As Buu thought about this, Piccolo's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
He began to grow his arm back and restore his figure, once this was done, he noticed that Gotenks was busy celebrating that small victory, then he prepared to create even more ghosts! Buu quickly got into a defensive position, anxiously waiting the moment Gotenks ordered his little army to strike. But when he did make them, Buu almost lost his composure, they acted just like the first one, goofing around, not even going to bother to await their assault, since he knew their entire strategy, he had no reason to worry. He went over to some of the debris of the building and pointed his head tentacle at them.  
  
He turned a chunk into a soda and another into a manga, which had a man in red with cat ears and white hair on it. He then laid down on his stomach, and read his book, while drinking the soda. He was at a scene where two girls were looking at a boy, who was lying down, looking at his hand with a scared look on his face. The boy then took the opportunity to grope one of the two girl's posteriors, only to be rewarded with a bucket to the head. 'Silly Miroku, won't you ever learn?' Buu paused for a second and took a sip from his soda. He then went back to reading the book. "Get on your feet Majin Buu!"  
  
Buu looked up. "Why should I?" Gotenks then ordered two Super Ghosts to attack. 'Uh, this again?' Buu already figured out their strategy, so he wasn't worried. He took another sip of his soda as he got up. As the ghosts came nearer, Buu threw the glass over his shoulder and got into a crouched position. His left eye then went to the left and the right went to right. A second later Buu jumped into the air, missing the ghosts and the explosion that soon followed. The look on Gotenks face was priceless.  
  
"Ha, I won't fall for the same trick twice! Bwlaaaaaaa!" Buu had stuck his tongue out in a taunting manner. He then saw that Gotenks and the remaining ghosts had formed a huddle. Buu landed and surprisingly waited patiently for Gotenks' next move. 'Honestly, does really think I look stupid enough to fall for the same trick every time? Come to think of it? Do I look stupid?' Buu pondered on this for little more before coming to the conclusion that the most powerful being in the universe, himself, did not look stupid.  
  
As Buu waited, he found the waiting was making him sleepy, and soon he was asleep, standing up with his arms across his chest. Buu found himself on a planet with sweets and desserts up to his waist. Buu found tear come to his eye. 'I-I-I've found heaven.' Buu then jumped into the food and began to ravenously eat the delectable items before him. Buu then had an odd feeling that made him look behind him. He soon turned and his jaw dropped, literally. Before him was the largest candy bar he had ever seen. Not only that, but it was coffee flavored, his favorite.  
  
'So big,' Buu slowly walked towards the giant sweet, everything else had become oblivious at that moment. He soon stood before the candy bar. He was drooling uncontrollably at this point. He then grabbed the bar and inched his mouth towards the sweet. 'Almost there-' A large explosion awoke Buu. He found Gotenks, Piccolo, and what remained of the ten ghosts scattered all around. 'What just happened? Don't tell me they're blowing him up instead of me.'  
  
Gotenks quickly recovered and he sent 5 of the last 6 ghosts on an assault towards Buu. Buu once more got into a defensive position. "Come and get it." 'You'd think he'd learn by now.' Then the ghost did something he never expected; they flew off to his left and huddle around something on the ground. Buu stared. 'What are they doing?' "Hey! What is that?" One ghost protested  
  
"I don't know." Another remarked  
  
"It sure looks tasty."  
  
"Yeah, chewy"  
  
"And candy coated!"  
  
As the ghosts continued to talk about the unseen sweet, Buu just blinked and slowly walked over towards them, his dream replayed in his head and he longed for that candy bar to be real. Buu soon was looking over their shoulders, they greeted him, but Buu was too caught up with the sweet that lay on the ground. The ghosts then sprang their trap and launched themselves toward Buu. Buu just gaped as the ghosts exploded. After the smoke cleared, Buu looked like he had been stuck under a giant magnifying glass.  
  
His legs were gone, melted into a blob that sported what was left of his body and arms. His arms were also melted, and his mouth was deformed and thin. 'I-I-I-I never saw that coming. How could I have fallen for such a cheap trick?' Buu little time to answer his own question as the last ghost flew down his throat and proceeded to blow him up into a million pieces. Even after this, Buu was not dead. He had blew to pieces before and he had come back, so why should this time be different from the last? 'Heh, fools, I'll just pull myself together and-' Buu's thoughts were interrupted as he felt what remained of his body burn to a crisp. 'What? I didn't think they'd be that clever, I still have one chance though.' As Buu's body was fried, he concentrated on turning as much of it as smoke as he could. Soon his entire body was in a gaseous form.  
  
'I think I've let them celebrate long enough. It's time to finish this' Buu soon summoned the smoke together, this required a large amount of energy and unfortunately, Buu couldn't do this covertly, but the looks on their faces once he reformed his body was priceless. "Heheheheim." Buu snickered as he landed on the ground. 'Those fools, did they really think Majin Buu would be defeated so easily?' Piccolo then demanded that Gotenks summon more ghosts. "Something's wrong! I'm trying but I can't find the power to do that trick again! It's no use! I can't fight anymore, the world is finished!"  
  
'Is that so?' Buu quickly launched his head tentacle at Gotenks and wrapped it around Gotenks' feet. Buu then began to slam Gotenks back and forth, face and back. He did this for a little bit and then he pulled Gotenks toward him, his hands on his hips and a mocking smirk on his face. "Let me go ugly." Buu's smirk quickly turned into a snarl. 'That little punk,' Buu then punched Gotenks and sent him flying backwards. "You asshole, that hurt!" Buu snickered Gotenks. "So you want to play rough huh?" Gotenks then began to make some sound as he planed to reveal his best trick.  
  
An explosion interrupted him. The building was destroyed; Piccolo had destroyed it with a blast. 'Now what?' Buu hardly saw the logic in this. 'So the entrance was gone, what good will it do?' Piccolo turned and smirked. "Now we're all stuck in here for good." 'What is he talking about?' Buu's face became one of utter perplexity. "That's right. The only door between this dimension and the outside world has been destroyed. We're trapped." Buu had a look of horror. 'W-w-what did he just say?' "Make yourselves at home. You're indeed stronger than Gotenks and I but it doesn't matter now. Whether you like it or not Majin Buu, we'll be spending the rest of our life's here together."  
  
Buu was frozen with fear. 'Stuck here? FOREVER?!' "Uh, Piccolo? We're stuck here?"  
  
"Yes, but our friend can still try to get rid of us if he wants, BUT then he'd be ALL ALONE." 'ALONE?!' Buu's jaw hung open. 'Forever!?!' 


	9. Chow Time

pez princess,hershy gal and tw: Yes, I am a fan of Buu, Cooler, and Broly. I agree with you tw, Cooler does not get enough recognition.  
  
Kuja San AKA. Sarah Buu: Here's more Buu, just like you asked.  
  
chad the hedgehog: Yes, I am aware of that. I was sitting down and I figured out one day at the computer. There is actually a story behind how all three characters got their names but I am not going to bore you with it.  
  
Parasite Dragon: I'm glad you liked the Inuyasha comic. I just came up with it. I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Majin Sarah: Sorry, the evil that is school kept me from updating. I don't know where the dream came from honestly, It just came to me.  
  
AN: The TV in my room died, which was how I wrote these, typing as I watched them, and as soon as my truck comes back from the shop, well get another one, hopefully. In the mean time I will try my best to write these from memory, so I apologize if they seem inaccurate or I missed some dialogue or a scene.  
  
Chapter 9: Chow Time.  
  
Buu continued to stand in shock over the information he had just been given. 'Stuck? Here? FOREVER?' Gotenks ran up to where the entrance once stood and he frantically looked the rubble over, as if he was looking for something. He then sunk to the ground and he asked Piccolo a question, Piccolo answered. Piccolo then turned around and faced Buu.  
  
"It's gone Buu." He looked solemn.  
  
Then a thought entered Buu's head that he had never given much thinking to until now.  
  
"But how do we eat candy?"  
  
"We don't. There's none here."  
  
"NONE!? No Ice cream?! No, no chocolate?!" Buu's favorite foods passed through his mind as he tried to contemplate Piccolo's answer.  
  
"Nothing, all gone." Buu reacted to this the only way he knew how.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Buu threw his head back and grabbed it. His knees bent a bit. 'What the hell kind of twisted place is this?! How can they not have any damn chocolate?! It-it's impossible.' Buu stood there for a little longer as Piccolo's answer registered in his brain; no candy. Buu was having a nervous breakdown. He brought his head forward and he let his arms hang down at his sides as he slumped forward and proceeded to walk ever so slowly towards the now destroyed doorway.  
  
"No candy for me? I want candy. I NEED it." Buu continued his slow march towards the rubble and Piccolo and Gotenks, who seemed to be arguing about something. Buu had completely forgotten about them. All that went through his mind was how he no longer had access to his beloved candy. Buu walked pass the arguing Gotenks and Piccolo.  
  
"Buu want candy, want candy NOW" Buu took a few more steps forward, then he stopped. He began to shake and his shock quickly turned into anger. His bugged-eyed gaping mouth turned into a nasty looking frown. As his frustration grew, so did his energy, it rose from his feet in the form of a purple smoke, slowly twisting its way up his body. Then Buu lost it.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu roared with rage, his knees bent, his hands clenched and arms bent, his muscles and veins bulging. His voice and energy creating a huge rush of wind, blowing in every direction. "LET ME OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!" The sound of his voice punctured the air and there was now hole before him. It was the building in the sky, but only the outside. Buu looked on in astonishment. 'Is that...the outside?' Buu poked at the hole, his hand went in, the hole shrunk a little and Buu quickly took his hand out for fear of losing it  
  
Buu continued to look at the hole. 'That's the building I was in, before the fight, with the boy and Piccolo, and those other people....." It didn't take Buu long to realize what this meant.  
  
" I knew I'd get my candy." Buu then liquefied his body and flew into the hole, since he was now too large to fit in it at its current size, he then flew out, and floated in the air in the shape of a question mark. His energy danced around him in the form of purple lightning as he scanned the area for the amount of people there. 'They're all here, just enough for a light snack.' He then descended to the floor, a pink puddle of evil. First his head rose from it, then gradually, the rest of his body-followed suite. He then looked forward and was delighted to see that they were all here. 'Good, this will make my job much easier.'  
  
"What happened? What did you do to the others?"  
  
"Enough! I've done enough talking, I'm eating. Now what should it be? Candy, or chocolate? Yes, chocolate. But what kind? Dark milk chocolate? Or filled with cherries?" All the ideas of how to proper his snack filled his head, bringing a sinister smile to his face. Then one of them rushed him as the others scrambled back into the castle. Buu dodged the little man quite easily, and he wasted no time in making him his first meal.  
  
The man screamed as the beam transformed him from man to chocolate. His head tentacle snaked down and wrapped around the treat and Buu then brought it to his face, and popped the treat into his mouth. He chewed at it slowly, savoring the taste, not bothering to close his mouth. Once he finished, he pointed his tentacle at the castle with glee, hoping it found his mark, it destroyed a wall and two chocolate bars tumbled out. 'Two for the price of one.' Despite his hunger Buu walked calmly to the candy and he popped them into his mouth, eating them like they were his last meal; slow, to enjoy the flavor, the sweetness, the taste. Shit, how long had it been since he had had ANY chocolate? Too long in his opinion.  
  
Buu then rose and cracked his neck.  
  
"Still. So. Hungry." He then paused and lowered his head. "YES! EVERYONE FEED ME NOW!" He shot his head and his tentacle up, his arms raised high. Multiple beams shooting out in every direction, a scream indicating that it had hit its target. He laughed maniacally as he made chocolate. He was like a kid in a candy store with a million dollars. Once he was finished, he proceeded to search for his candy. The spots they were in! Two were in the closet, a dirty magazine and a cane on the floor not so far away. Two were behind a pillar. One was on the bottom of the steps near the entrance, two were up the steps and down the hall. The last one was outside, near the edge.  
  
Buu then sat down and proceeded to eat his candy. 'Ah, these will really hit the spot. I wonder how those two are doing? Not as good as me. Hmmm, that reminds me, I wonder if that strong power is still around......What! It's now greater than mine is! But that's impossible! Buu is the strongest! How could this happen? Who could this be? Who ever it is, that person will have to be coming here, no mistake, that's the only explanation to why it has increased greater than my own in such a short amount of time. But what am I suppose to do?'  
  
Buu's thoughts and eating were interrupted by a loud noise behind him. He turned his neck around and upside down as he saw a hole in the air. He looked at it with a stupid look on his face for a few moments, then returned his attention to the rest of his chocolate. 'This could mean that those two fools are out, but I don't have time to waste with them, I have bigger concerns, like that massive energy I felt, if only there was way, to raise my mine in a short amount of time.......' Then the answer came. 'Yes.....there is a way......'  
  
"Hi Majin Buu, I bet you didn't expect to see us again."  
  
"So you finally did it" Buu turned around to look at his adversaries. Yes, there was Piccolo and..................Gotenks? "Huh? You look a little different." It looked and talked like Gotenks, the only differences were his power level and his hair.  
  
"That's right. Not only am I freaky looking, I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I'm ready for action." 'This could work, if I play my cards right, I'll have nothing to fear and no one will ever pose a threat to me again.'  
  
"Where is everyone? What have you done to them?" Piccolo. Buu patted his stomach.  
  
"They're right here,"  
  
"What! You mean you ate them?!" Gotenks' eyes popped out of his head at this information.  
  
"Yes, everyone, tasty. Arrgeh." Buu burped.  
  
"And my mom, her too?" Buu began to snicker evilly.  
  
"Everyone." Gotenks began to power up, his rage being illustrated by the lightning dancing around him and the way the whole place shook. Buu began to chuckle uncontrollably. 'Yes, enjoy your new power now, for so it will be mine.' Gotenks stood up straight.  
  
"Buu, you'll pay for each one." A wave of energy came towards Buu, along with a few debris. A force field prevented them from doing any harm. Gotenks charged at Buu and so the second round began. 


	10. The End?

Parasite Dragon: Yes, well, I should have the grammar problems fixed, so I hope I won't be 'confuzzling' you any more. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Majin Sarah: Thank you, I continue to amaze myself.  
  
chad the hedgehog: I see. Well, I did send you an e-mail, hope you got it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have a job now and I work 5 days a week, so you can imagine how much time I have to work on this. I'll try to update this story as often as time will allow me. Maybe when the Christmas rush ends, I'll have more free time. Thanks to all the loyal readers out there.  
  
Chapter 10: The End?  
  
"You killed my friends you bastard!"  
  
Gotenks rammed into Buu and sent him straight through the castle and into the air, debris floating around him. Then Gotenks appeared next to Buu and proceeded to pummel him with such a fury that Buu had no time to try a counter attack. Then Gotenks stopped.  
  
"Hehahaha. For such a little guy you have a stormy temper, what would your mother say to that?"  
  
"You just keep on talking while I keep beating the crap out of you. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Gotenks began to power up, his rage now controlling him. 'Heh, if I'd had known that killing his friends would have made him fight me seriously instead of goofing around half the time, I would have done it sooner.' Gotenks then charged at Buu, ready to continue the beating he had just finished giving him. 'Uh, uh, uh. Not this time.'  
  
Buu dodged the attack by elongating his midsection, he formed an 'S' and Gotenks missed him by a foot. Gotenks backed up a bit and tried again, but Buu was ready and he again stretched his body again, twisting and turning, making Gotenks unable to land a blow. Gotenks backed up again, the frustration evident on his face. He prepared to throw one final kick. He charged at Buu once again, only to miss and have Buu catch his leg. Gotenks looked shocked. Buu got a triumphant look on his face and cocked a brow. 'Is that the best you got kid?'  
  
Buu then swung Gotenks by his leg and grabbed it in his other hand and then proceeded to swing Gotenks around a few times before sending the boy flying back towards the floating top. Gotenks went straight through the building and he continued to plummet to the planet and in the direction of the nearby lake. Buu quickly followed in pursuit and traveled through the hole, passing by Piccolo in the process. Buu grinned as he neared the boy. He then stopped and hovered over the lake, where Gotenks had crashed into seconds before, the fast and consistent ripples confirming this. Buu smiled widely as he circled around the bubbly center of the ripples, expecting Gotenks to come charging up out of the water.  
  
"Gooooteeeeenks." Buu paused and continued to wait. 'Ha. I guess I threw the little guy harder than I thought, he probably went down a few miles when he hit the bottom. I should be more careful though, I still need him and Piccolo to-"  
  
"SPLITTING HEADACHE!" Buu turned his head around to see Gotenks behind him with his right arm raised above his head, energy shooting out of it. Buu turned the rest of his body around only to have an energy disc cut him down between the eyes. 'What the-'Gotenks celebrated a bit before blowing each half to bits. Once the smoke cleared, the remains of Buu hovered around Gotenks. 'Th-that sneaky little bastard. I shouldn't have dropped my guard so easily. I'll have to be more careful in the future. Well, I think I've lead him on long enough, time for some more fun.'  
  
Buu's remains began to squirm a bit before circling around the shocked Gotenks, going faster and faster. Soon they formed a giant ring that began to close in on Gotenks until Buu reformed his body and wrapped himself around the boy. He then began to constrict Gotenks.  
  
"Stop, stop squeezing." Buu chuckled evilly as he only tightened his hold on the boy and proceeded to fly them towards the mountains, laughing all the way. As they came within range, Buu loosened his hold on Gotenks and the boy, from the momentum, crashed into the mountain face first. Buu, who at the moment looked like a giant spring, spun around a few times before returning to his normal form. During this time, Gotenks had gotten his face out from the mountain's base. He looked up to Buu.  
  
"My turn again. Super Ghost....Balloon." Gotenks did a few poses before he blew a large, glowing white "balloon" over Buu's head. After reaching a certain size, the Balloon exploded with a flash of light and when the light dimmed and Buu was able to see again, he found himself surrounded by thirteen ghosts. Buu growled. 'Grrrrrr. Not this again,'  
  
"Oh, Majin Buu, are scared by all the creepy ghosts? You should be, they've raised their power levels as much as I have." Gotenks did some poses as he educated Buu.  
  
"Attack ,attack, ATTACK!" Buu tried with all his might to dodge the childish ghouls, knowing all too well what the consequence would be if one of them touched him. Buu looked on frantically as he was amazed at how fast they were. Unfortunately, he turned around a few seconds too late as a ghost rammed right into his face. Buu groaned as each ghost collided, then exploded against his body. When the smoke cleared, once again, Buu looked like a melting candle. 'I...hate.....those....damn....things.'  
  
Gotenks then appeared above the left side of his head and kicked up down towards the ground.  
  
"Hahaha. That's really a bad look for you." Gotenks shook his index figure back and forth as he said this. Buu flew back up, unscratched, physically at least. Gotenks laughed at him. 'That little bastard, he...dare....LAUGH AT ME?!?!?!?!'  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu roared with anger. Gotenks laughed at him again.  
  
"For a big guy you have a bad temper." Gotenks tapped his finger against his nose.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu roared again as he charged towards Gotenks, only to have Gotenks dodge him and end up crashing into the mountain. Even with the smoke engulfing him, Buu saw Gotenks stick his tongue out at him. ' That little......wait, control yourself, I need to find a way to regain the upper hand in this fight' Buu took off from the gape in the mountain and followed Gotenks. 'I know, I'll make him think I am too tired to follow him, and then when he drops his guard.....he's mine.'  
  
Buu continued to follow Gotenks at a slow pace, waiting for the just the right moment to appear, and it did. Gotenks flew over several large rocks before disappearing behind them. 'Now's my chance.' Buu swung to the left and hoped he was able to get behind Gotenks, when he finally got around the rocks, he ended up diagonally behind Gotenks, who had just stopped and turned around, looking for him obviously. Buu quickly got behind Gotenks, quick enough to hear Gotenks' commit about him being a dick head. Buu decided to have a little fun with this.  
  
"Boo." Gotenks was surprised to say the least and when he turned around, Buu grabbed him by the head and picked him up over his head. 'Dick head huh?' Buu grunted as his frown turned into a toothy grin.  
  
"Bye, bye." Buu had brought his left hand, which was his free hand at the moment, to Gotenks' face, waved, and then began to gather energy there. Soon the ball was complete, and it was a few inches from Gotenks'.  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Gotenks obviously didn't like how this was working out for him. 'This will teach you to watch what call Buu.' Buu fired the attack, there was a large explosion, since Gotenks was so close to the ball, and a purple light lit up the sky as Gotenks was sent flying back towards the floating top. Buu followed, when Buu emerged from the clouds, he saw that exactly half of the building, if spilt vertically, was completely destroyed. He saw Gotenks and Piccolo standing together. 'Good, they're both still alive. Now what to do to keep Gotenks on his toes? Ah, yes. It's been awhile since I've used this.'  
  
Buu had a strained look upon his face as his muscles and veins bulged all over his body. He then appeared to curl up, with his arms across his chest and his legs curled up. He held this position for a few seconds before he curled his lower body back until his legs rolled over his shoulders and rested on his chest, with his arms across his chest, gripping the opposite leg. Buu then tightened his body until he appeared to have a ball-shaped body. He chuckled evilly. 'I hope they won't mind if I redecorate the place while I'm at it.' He charged towards the remains of the structure at high speed. Gotenks got out of the way fast enough to miss getting hit by Buu, Piccolo however, had his back facing Buu and by the time he had turned around, Buu had plowed into the ground behind Piccolo's heels, sending him flying.  
  
Buu went straight through the building before he somersaulted in the air and headed right back. He went through the bottom and came out the top this time, destroying more of the building, as he came back for a third time, he crashed near Gotenks and Piccolo, sending them flying, he continued to do this numerous times, destroying more and more of the building. Soon there were only large pieces left floating where the once large and magnificent structure could be found.  
  
As Buu came around again, Gotenks appeared to be preparing an attack, but he didn't finish it because Buu interrupted him by demolishing the rumble he was floating over, sending Gotenks flying. As Buu came around again, Gotenks shot several gold rings at him, which encased him into a ball. 'What the? What the hell just happened? I can't get out of here, I'm stuck. Damn it, today is just one of those days. Now he's spinning me. He's probably bragging about this. I hope no body else is watching this. Wait what's that sound? It sounds like...Oh sh-'  
  
Buu crashed into the ground with a monstrous boom that could be heard for miles. The ground shook for several seconds. Buu was knocked unconscious, if not dead. 


	11. Time's Up

I just want to take this moment to apologize to all the faithful reviewers who have waited so patiently for me to update, and I haven't. Sorry, I just had a lot to do, from the school having us select courses for next year, to getting a ton of Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs after Christmas, this just slipped my mind. Well, I am going to sit down and finally update, so everyone can breathe again after the cliffhanger.  
  
Chapter 11: Time's Up  
  
"HELLO! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE MAJIN BUU. C'MON, I'VE ONLY GOT FIVE MORE MINTUTES, THEN WILL HAVE TO WAIT AN HOUR T'ILL I CAN DO FUSION AGAIN. YOU'D BE SMART TO SHOW YOU FACE, HERE I AM ABOUT TO LOSE ALL OF MY POWERS AND BE HELPLESS TO DEFEND MYSELF, REALLY! IT'S JUST POOR LITTLE GOTENKS HERE, ALL BY HIS LONESOME, ANABLE TO FIGTH BACK AT ALL! CAN YOU HERE ME BUU!?"  
  
'Arg, does he have to be so loud?' Buu's head was still ringing from crashing into the ground. As Buu tried to move, only know did the information that Gotenks had given him register in his mind. 'Hehehehemmm....I'll have to remember to thank Gotenks for sharing that little bit of information, it will make my job of stealing his and Piccolo's powers a lot easier.' Buu poked his head out of the rubble to see if Gotenks and Piccolo were still present, they were.  
  
"Huh, I wonder if he really died. Hahaha, just my luck, I finally beat Buu and there's no one here to see it."  
  
"You don't have that kind of luck, kid." With that, Buu powered up massive ball of energy and unleashed it, the blast shot up through the ground and into the sky, through the atmosphere and into space. As the blast finally subsided, Buu looked at has handy work. 'Hmmm....I guess I over did it a bit,'. No sooner did the smoke clear around him, Buu was assaulted by an onslaught of energy blasts from Gotenks, and he was caught completely off guard. 'Damn it' Buu blocked the attacks the best he could, but they were coming hard and fast. An attack caught Buu off guard and he was sent flying through a rock and through the ground. The attack soon stopped.  
  
'Arg, that little bastard, if he wasn't so valuable to me, I'd kill him right now.' Buu shot out of the ground, and was he pissed. He had bruises around his body. 'How can this child be so strong? I've never encountered such a powerful opponent before, but that just makes it better for me.' No sooner did Buu finish this thought, did Gotenks go into one of his boastful episodes. Buu smirked as Gotenks laughed. 'Dropped your guard huh? Bad move, kid.' Buu shot towards Gotenks and head butted him back, following close behind. As Gotenks stopped himself, Buu grabbed him and the two rocketed towards the ground. As they neared it, Buu let go at the last second and shot away as Gotenks crashed.  
  
'Turnabout is fair play, kid.' Gotenks had hit the ground at angle, so he created a large crevasse as he went through the ground. He then shot out of the ground. Buu smirked at him. 'I think I've given him a long enough break,' Buu charged towards him and took a swing at him, he missed. 'Huh' Buu looked behind him to see Gotenks give him a double-hand axle to side of the head, sending Buu towards an empty city and knocking him threw several buildings along the way. Buu sat up from the ground to see Gotenks coming straight for him.  
  
Buu elongated his upper body, avoiding being hit and flew up into the sky. Buu then stretched out his right arm and wrapped it around Gotenks' neck, bringing the boy back into a choking hold. Buu laughed as he crushed Gotenks.  
  
"I'm Hungry." 'Some time to say it now, boy.' Buu laughed, enjoying this very much. Gotenks then seemed to yell, but actually bit into Buu's arm.  
  
"ARRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Buu roared in pain, giving Gotenks the opportunity to escape. He then shot back towards Buu, but Buu opened a hole through his stomach, which Gotenks shot through and headed straight towards a building. Buu watched as Gotenks narrowly avoided colliding with it. 'Impressive.' Buu then flew towards Gotenks, who was standing on the side of a building and rammed them both into the building. Buu landed on the rubble as he searched for Gotenks. Gotenks was also on the ground as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Buu, you creep, you shouldn't have done that." Buu just continued to smirk. 'Oh?' Gotenks, controlled by rage, streaked towards Buu, preparing to ram his foot into him. Buu's smirk grew even wider. 'A little closer....now.' Buu opened his mouth and fired a massive energy blast from it, engulfing Gotenks along with most of the city. Buu stared as waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, a singed and smoking Gotenks came into view. Buu grinned.  
  
"Take This!" Gotenks fired his own mouth blast at Buu. This caught Buu completely off guard, as the expressions of fear and shock overtook his face at this ironic attack. 'Oh shit.' The attack engulfed Buu. As the beam soared away, Buu fell to the ground. He hit the ground softly, but as he rose, Gotenks landed as well and swiftly kicked Buu in the chin, causing Buu to stumble around a bit, before regaining his balance. Buu went to give his own double-hand axle but Gotenks blocked it, and proceeded to give an onslaught of kicks, pushing Buu back along the ground.  
  
'Good thing I killed everyone, other wise this would be really embarrassing.' Buu, who had a swollen right eye, various bruises and indentations in his body, helplessly he looked on as Gotenks prepared to finish him off. 'No, I can't lose this way....Not like this.' Buu half- listened to Gotenks' strategy of how he was going to finish him.  
  
"Sorry to have to tell you this but your time on this planet is over!" Buu looked at Gotenks with his good eye. He felt helpless, scared, it was bizarre for him. As Gotenks prepared to his final attack, he flashed for a second and returned to his original appearance. Buu looked on. 'What is he doing, I thought he was going to kill me, is he just going to taunt me some more before he finishes me?' Gotenks' forced smile only confused Buu even further. Gotenks then a step back and eyed Buu cautiously, as if he was waiting for something.  
  
'What's he doing? He isn't making any sense, he's acting like he lost his pow-' And then it all came together for Buu. 'Ah, the magic that those two used must almost be over. I guess I am the one who has the luck out of the two of us.' Buu took step forward and healed his body. He then smirked as Gotenks turned around and slowly walked away.  
  
"Boy!" Gotenks stopped abruptly and sheepishly turned around. Buu's smirk turned into an evil grin. Gotenks turned so he completely faced Buu and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Buu's face then turned into a thoughtful looking frown. 'So, once he separates, I'll have to wait, an hour till they can do that trick of theirs again. How should I pass the time....' Gotenks' sudden outburst of laughing interrupted Buu's train of thought.  
  
"Now! Normal Fighting! My best....trick yet!" 'Ha, who does he think he's fooling?' Buu grinned again, which made Gotenks turn pale and look terrified. Buu, still grinning, began to walk towards Gotenks. 'How should I have fun with him? Something painful but not fatal.' As he walked forwards, Gotenks walked backwards. Buu stopped and looked puzzled at Gotenks' sudden grin. 'What's he up to?'  
  
"A Super...Ghost.....Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks posed as he said this and then proceeded to spit out eight ghosts. Buu frowned at this new development. 'Them again'  
  
"Now! Super Ghosts! Get over there and turn this guy inside out!" With that said, the ghosts turned around looked at Gotenks like he was crazy. 'This...is pathetic. Even they know I'm too powerful for them to handle.' Gotenks looked dumbfounded as the ghosts huddled into a group.  
  
"Stop flapping your lips! Get over there and attack!" The ghosts then raced towards Buu. Buu looked on impassive at first, but then grinned. 'This should take care of them.' With that, Buu began to inhale, blowing up like a balloon. He then blew the air towards the ghosts, sending flying back, blowing up at what ever they hit, even themselves. With that, Gotenks took off running. Buu noticed him and pointed his finger at a rock in Gotenks path, he fired a blast at it, destroying the rock and sending Gotenks flying back.  
  
'Where do you think your going? I still want to have fun.' Gotenks looked up in terror at Buu, who which smiled a toothy grin and made snarled. All of a sudden Buu felt a huge surge of energy. 'Damn, who ever that is just got even stronger! Who is this guy?! Oh well, paying with the boy should relax me.' He then ran up to Gotenks and punched in the face, he then wrapped his head tentacle around his leg and swung into a mountainside. With that, the two boys popped. 'There goes the magic, now what to do?' He slowly walked towards them with a grin on his face. 'I'll to make sure I don't kill them. I need them in an hour to do their magic again. Then the REAL fun will begin.' 


End file.
